


A Confession

by Summertime_Poet



Series: Star Trek drabbles [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, c:, just a really sort drabble with a happy ending, mckirk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summertime_Poet/pseuds/Summertime_Poet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As said in the tags, just a really short drabble I wrote lately :) Hope you'll enjoy it! ^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Confession

It's early in the morning in the academy’s mess hall and Jim's already fully awake- unlike Bones, who had spent most of the night working at the medical center. However, Jim also can't deal with his heartache any longer so he just nudges sleepy, grumpy Bones's elbow and goes like: "Bones, there's someone I have a giant crush on but he doesn't seem to notice me. ...Or isn't interested, I don't know. It hurts, y'know?" 

And Bones looks up from his (giant) mug of coffee, looks at him through bleary eyes, and - mentally not fully awake, but awake enough to wonder what idiot would not at least notice if Jim Kirk showed him his interest - only replies sleepily, somewhat pissed off: "Jus' punch him in the face then, Jim" before yelping at the pain that suddenly flashes through his cheek. 

He is rubbing his cheek, coffee all forgotten by now, staring at his best friend, before muttering "I am such an idiot" and taking Jim's head into both his hands and finally kissing him. 

***

**Author's Note:**

> Will also post this on my drabble blog over on tumblr (www.patsdrabbles.tumblr.com) later today ^^ This is also the first stand-alone one-shot for my new Star Trek drabbles series- (hopefully) lots of drabbles (longer than this one c; ) that I'm writing all the time. I plan on uploading a bunch of recent one-shots soon, however life's keeping me quite busy at the moment, so I might take some time.  
> BTW- for fellow bandom fans: I also started a FOB drabbles series recently (because ST and FOB are definitely my favorite fandoms to write for~ ) ^_^ If you like FOB and ship Peterick, it'd cool if you also gave this series and my other stand-alone fanfics a try! ^-^
> 
> Have a lovely day! <3


End file.
